Jealousy
by Rexist
Summary: Kuroko and Momoi is now dating, but something seems to be not right(?)
1. Chapter 1: Trust, Doubt, Farewell

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

**Chapter 1; Trust, Doubt, Farewell.**

"8 more laps minna!", Aida Riko wearing her summer uniform, holding whistel on her lips in Seirin's Gym.

"GOSH! it's ours 92nd laps already, is she a demon or somethin...", Hyuga mumbled to Izuki.

"HEH!? did my ears just heard something 'bout demon?", Riko putting her demonic face.

"eh? nothing, really nothing...", Izuki, Hyuga, and Teppei are shocked that Riko could hear them, and continue running.

"Houryaaa...", Kagami rushes with all his might.

a few minutes later...

"Good job minna, now continue with the layup drill, and shot drill *prirtt", Riko whistled.

All of Seirin player were exhausted.

"BTW, where is Kuroko?", Riko asked Kagami.

"he's there…", Kagami pointed at the middle of court.

"kuh….", Riko's speechless seeing the dead like Kuroko, laying in the middle of the court.

Riko walk toward Kuroko…

The player are having scared looks seeing how will Riko punish Kuroko.

"KU-RO-KO-KUN….", Riko smacks Kuroko.

"help me…minna-san…", Kuroko is having even more of a pale looks.

"Gomen Kuroko…", the team face backward.

"I asked you to improve your stamina, didn't I?! I'm doing all that and you dare to sleep here! You li'l", Riko tightened her attack on kuroko.

Kuroko fainted.

Few hours later…

"Hai, good job minna…", Riko ends the practice.

"ahhhh…I'm tired", all of them sighed.

Riko still hanging around, they always gather like this once in a while after practice.

"Ne, Kuroko how've things been between you and Momoi? I mean you guys just go out officially right?", Riko asked.

"Anno…nothing special, just as usual", Kuroko replied.

"don't be embarrassed, just spit it out already…how far have you two goes…?", Riko teased him.

The team stare at him curiously, even Kagami.

"Really, it just as usual", Kuroko replied the same.

"tch, you're boring Kuroko-kun", Riko disappointed.

"yeah yeah Kuroko, if you stay like that, Momoi might be snapped away by someone oneday haha.", Hyuga and Teppei teased him.

"eh…", Kuroko's eyes widened for a moment.

"ja…minna, I'm going first", Riko and Hyuga go out of gym.

"ah, I need to go first", Kuroko said.

"heh…this fast? Not like you…", Kagami asked.

"well, today on I'll have to walk Momoi home, I promised her yesterday ", Kuroko replied, while preparing his stuff.

"heh…you're worried about what we said after all ahahahah", Teppei teased Kuroko.

"it's not that…ja…see you tomorrow.", Kuroko replied and he leaves.

It's dark out there, and Kuroko walk to Toou academy.

"Momo..i-san", he suddenly holds his voice.

"Imayoshi senpai? And Momoi-san?", Kuroko saw them walking together.

"Itta…", Momoi fell and Imayoshi hold her,

"daijobu?", Imayoshi asked.

"a…Arigatou Imayoshi-senpai", Momoi replied.

Then they walk away together, Kuroko was stunned in his current position near Toou Academy gate, holding his chest with his right hand.

"*what is this feellin…*", Kuroko thought.

"Oi Tetsu…", Aomine goes out of school gate and greet Kuroko.

"ah…Aomine-kun…Konbanwa..", Kuroko greet him.

"waiting someone?", Aomine asked. +note, here Aomine hasn't know the fact that Momoi and Kuroko is dating.

"eh...Satsuki…eh…she's real close with Imayoshi-senpai recently…I wonder if they are dating…no… it should be…after all Imayoshi-senpai is a good man too…ahahah maybe she's given up on going after you Tetsu ahahaha", Aomine laugh out loud.

"heh…", Kuroko put a quite face.

"Let's go home together Tetsu, it's been a while right…",

"hai…".

Aomine and Kuroko walk home together.

"ne, Aomine-kun, is Momoi-san really dating with Imayoshi-senpai?", Kuroko asked out of nowhere.

"hmmm, my classmates did say so…",

They talk all their way home.

"Ja, Tetsu…", they parted.

Kuroko goes in his house and lay on his bed holding his basketball.

"*what's this feelin'….*", his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

The next day in the gym, before practice…

"Kuroko, weren't you supposed to walk Momoi home yesterday? I see her walking with Imayoshi thou…hmmm", Teppei asked.

"heh! Really?!", Riko, Hyuga, and Izuki excitedly shocked.

"ne ne…Kuroko-kun…have you been dumped? khihihi", Riko teased him.

"…we should start practicing couch.", Kuroko get up and head toward the court.

"are… di..d I pissed him off?", Riko shocked and feel guilty.

"a…ha…couch…you don't know a man pride…", Teppei, Izuki and Hyuga put some pokerface toward Riko.

"he..h…!"

"maybe that's why you don't have boyfriend yet couch…", Kagami replied.

The team are shocked of what Kagami said, and they are speechless.

"it…it's not about me….kono Bakagami…", Riko hits his head.

The practice start, 5 on 5, with Teppei, Hyuga, Izuki, Kagami and Kuroko in a team.

The practice is mostly the same as usual.

But it's not for Kuroko's teammates, his usual misdirection is having an equal power to that ignite pass kai.

Riko is shocked to see this… she's left speechless…

"*is he really that pissed off?*", Riko is scared of her player for the first time.

After practice.

"ja, I'm going first minna", Kuroko left.

Everyone is tired…they can't even move a finger.

"We're going to have to wear iron glove if he keeps up like that", Teppei making a crying face.

"ah…his pass is something today…", Hyuga joined.

"I can't even catch a pass of his", Izuki is making a crying face too.

"He's not even looking at me…I can't even apologize", Riko put a scared face.

On afternoon.

Kuroko head to Toou academy again, seeing Imayoshi and Momoi again,

"Yo, Tetsu…heh…they are really close now, wanna go home together?", Aomine asked.

"hai…".

Near the park they saw Kise.

"yo Kise…", Aomine greet him.

They talked quite a while.

There is street basketball court there, bunch of people playing 3 on 3, Kise and Aomine are talking to each other, but Kuroko is spaced out.

Kuroko, realized there is a court.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Let's play 3 on 3", Kuroko suddenly asked.

"heh?! Not really like you Kurokochi, fired up huh…ok, count me in", Kise is shocked.

"Why not", Aomine replied with a smile.

They joined the game, Kuroko team on offense, right on top he's using vanishing drive + vanishing shot combo.

Kise and Aomine left speechless.

They play as usual then, no one there could beat them, and Kuroko misdirection power still have the power of ignite pass kai and he's playing really aggresivvely.

The sun has set, and the three sat under the ring chatting.

"ne Kurokochii your pass is really something today, is something on your mind?",

"yeah, the power is too much".

"ne Aominechii, did you watch the Kobato romantto last night?", Kise asked.

"ah…the girl cheat on her boyfriend, it's annoying and I just realize too.", Aomine and Kise seems to have same taste in movie.

"'course, girl always hide it when they cheat after all huh…", Kise sighed.

"eh…", Kuroko's eyes widened a moment.

"He should dump that kind of girl, right Tetsu", Aomine is asking kuroko opinion.

"eh? Ah, hai…", Kuroko is half listening.

"ja, let's head back Kurokochii, Aominechii, it's dark already.", Then they go home.

At Kuroko Home.

He is thinking back what his team said back in the gym,

Suddenly his phone rings. It's from Momoi.

"evenin Tetsu-kun…were you hanging out with dai-chan? ",

"hai, with Kise-kun too J ",

"ahhh it must be fun… :D , that's why he just goes to bed ignoring me… :P you should have texted me…",

"sory, I will nxt time J",

"I'm getting tred, bye Tetsu kun 3",

"nice dream J",

"arigatou J",

Closing his phone.

"Maybe I'm thinking too much…I'll try again tomorrow."

The next day,

Kuroko is playing normally again, and Riko and the team is relieved by that.

After school, on his way to Toou, he sees some stand selling hair ribbon, Kuroko buys one to give to Momoi.

After that Kuroko went to Toou holding his ball, and he saw Momoi with Imayoshi again,

They are acting so close,

Kuroko then heard,

"Just be my girlfriend Satsuki…", putting a smile in his face, Imayoshi seems serious…by holding Momoi's head

"e…eh?", Momoi doesn't seems to be resisting,

Kuroko's ball fall, and Momoi hear the ball hitting the ground.

Momoi look in Kuroko way, Kuroko eyes is usually calm, but this time, it's rather serious,

the scene of the team, Kise and Aomine telling him about cheating is appearing in his head.

"so they are right…", Kuroko put a silent aura around him.

"bye…Mo…moi san", Kuroko gives Momoi a final smile.

"eh, Tetsu-kun…it's not like th…", Momoi run toward Kuroko, but by before Momoi could, Kuroko disappeared.

Momoi cried, "Tet…su-kun, Tetsu-kun…where are you…let me explain…".

End of Chapter 1:

Author's note:

That's it for first chapter, I'll upload the next chapter soon,

It's been a while :P since I wrote, hope you like it, expect the next chapter…hihi

And I am giving my greatest thanks too those who have read my previous story and gave me quite lot of fav and positive review, thanks :D.

And if you love this story or this chapter be sure to leave, a fav, review, or follow this story, I would really appreciate it.

See you soon, bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth, Change, Bloom

Chapter 2; Truth, Change, and Bloom.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE!

"eh…the Seirin kid is here…", Imayoshi look troubled.

Momoi is stunned, crying, confused, and afraid.

"Gomen, gomen, I didn't think he's gonna be here, I guess I joke too much ", Imayoshi apologize still having his evil look but a bit troubled,

"nah it's okay, just leave me alone…", Momoi is desperate, she trying to look for Kuroko randomly.

She couldn't find him anywhere, she tries to go to Kuroko's house.

*ting_tong

"Tetsu-kun, it's me…please hear me out…", there is no answer, there is no light in his house too, so Momoi goes home.

Crying out loud, Momoi heads over Aomine's house.

It was a usual lounge with square table, carpet, tv and game console.

"hwa… Tetsu-kun is mad…he didn't even hear me out…", Momoi is crying out loud at the lounge, while Aomine and Kise is playing video game.

"ne!, hear me out!", Momoi unplugged the cable.

"Oi Satsuki… we are at the climax too…", Aomine sighed.

"a...Momochiii...*sigh and, what's going on? Momoichii",

"maybe…maybe next time we met he'll ask for break up…wa…", Momoi cried, kinda childish thou.

"who's not listening here?", Kise murmured, making a confused face.

"de? Satsuki, are you done? just plug it back already…"

"ano ne, It was this afternoon…", Momoi start explaining.

"eh? So you start your story", Kise confused again, while Aomine is annoyed by Momoi's childish attitude.

Few minutes later…

"oh…", Kise reacted.

"Eh?!", Aomine shocked,

"ah, I haven't tell you that me and Kuroko are going out right, Dai-chan, but why are you so surprised?", Momoi wiping her tear.

"eh…ano…nothing…nothing…", Aomine reacted strangely.

"eh…it's weird Dai-chan, you're hiding something right?", Momoi stare at Aomine.

"eh…I thought you and Kuroko are done, and you are so close to Imayoshi-senpai, so I told Kuroko that you are probably dating Imayoshi-senpai, and…", Aomine explained, not able to look Momoi in eyes.

"Kono, Aho….!", Momoi hit Aomine and Kise with the pillow she used to cry.

"eh…why am I too?", Kise is confused.

"How am I going to fix things up now?!, wa…he didn't even reply my messages", Momoi cried.

"Maybe he's going to disappeared from me now", The room is silent, Kise and Aomine are confused.

"Ano, we'll help you, don't worry Kurokochii is a good guy we'll help you out, right Aominechii",

"e…eh? Oh…we'll help out…", Aomine still feel guilty after all.

"I'll do it on my own, It has to be, don't worry", Momoi left Aomine house.

The next day, it is Friday,

Momoi is waiting near the way Kuroko use to go to school,

Kuroko insight, Momoi is nervous,

"o…Oh…Ohayou Tetsu-kun", Momoi greet him nervously.

"ohayou gozaimas Momoi-san", Kuroko answered coldly, looking at a small book that he holds.

Momoi is nervous, she look down a while, try to put courage,

"Ano…", before Momoi could talk, Kuroko already disappeared.

Momoi's eyes is all round and white, "T..Tet…su-kun…".

At the gym, Momoi skip her team practice and went to Seirin gym.

The gym is filled with Seirin player, and Riko training them.

"break time…", Riko blow the whistle.

Seirin player are gathering.

"Ano, Sumimasen…", Momoi asked.

"Ah, Momoi-san", Riko welcomed her.

"Why do you come here? Your school don't have practice?",

"Eh, I skipped, I'm looking for…ah…Tetsu-kun, ", Momoi finally found Kuroko in the group.

"What's the matter?", Kuroko answered.

"Ca…n we talk? Privately?", Momoi acting nervous.

"Go Kuro…", before Riko could finish.

"Just talk here, I have practice", Kuroko replied.

"Um…ano…", Momoi doubt a while,

"Then we should be continuing couch.",

Riko, and the rest in the gym could feel the heavy atmosphere,

"E…to…a let's continue…do a shot drill,", Riko shout,

"Th..then let's talk after school…?"

Kuroko didn't respond

The team go to the court awkwardly, "O…Ou…!".

"Gomen, Momoi-san", Riko murmured to Momoi,

Momoi is spacing out, having this round white eyes again.

After practice, Momoi is sitting with #2, #2 seems to ignore Momoi too, and when she gets up, getting ready to talk to Kuroko

"Tetsu-k…", Kuroko already gone.

"-kun…", Momoi is disappointed.

It's 4 p.m, and in Seirin gym.

"ne, Momoi-san, is there some problem between you and Kuroko?", Riko asked.

"Satsuki, so here you are…", Aomine and Kise goes out of nowhere.

They are grouping, the team are surprisingly quite interested into Kuroko love life.

"Ano ne, he saw me going home with Imayoshi-senpai, and Imayoshi-senpai was jokin' like saying if I'd like to become his girlfriend…", Momoi cried.

"E…EH!? So you really cheat on Kuroko?!", Kagami suddenly shout.

"BAKAGAMI, shut up!", Riko smacked him down.

"well, at Monday, we were having this conversation, saying if he keep that boring style of him, on day his girlfriend will dump him and stick to a new man…gomenna…", Riko apologize.

"But, he's been in bad mood since Tuesday right? I'm not gonna forget that day passes", Izuki said, having scared face.

"didn't he said that he was going to walk Momoi home that night?", Kagami said,

"ah, yeah, it was a promise too he said", Teppei go on.

"wa…lk m..e hhom..e?", Momoi is wiping her tear,

"promi..se?",

"Ah! I forgot…! How could I…Tetsu-kun..wa…It's all my fault, wait…Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Imayoshi senpai walk me home all those day…could he it be that…he saw it…".

"ah, now that you say it, he was at the gate all those days,", Aomine join the conversation.

"Is that true Aominechii?",

"ah, yeah, Remember that day we played street ball with Tetsu?",

"Ah…now I remember, Kurokochii's play was so aggressive that day",

"ah, his passes too",

"It's the same…when he practice with us…", Teppei joined too.

"Tetsu-kun, he've been seeing those all the time, and I don't know…even more I even forget our promise…", Momoi's eyes is starting to get teary.

"he probably still believe in you too", Teppei start talking like in drama,

"and a heart of a pride man…how long would that last…?", Izuki plays with Teppei,

"Uruse, you two", Riko smack them down.

"Ano, Momoi-san you'll have to talk to him properly, he'll understand, I'm sure.", Riko try to comfort Momoi.

"Arigatou…you're nice, even thou you are a B", Momoi's wiping her tear.

"It has no connection you brat, Riko burning on anger",

Then that night they all go home.

"Tetsu-kun", Momoi lay on her bed holding her phone, hoping Kuroko's reply.

It's Sunday, it's been a while since Momoi sees Kuroko, she misses him, and finally, the next day, she's gonna have the chance to fix everything up.

Momoi skips school, at that day.

She is at the hallway, an open room, there is a sakura tree over there.

She sees Kuroko carrying some book with 2 girls from the library committee, Momoi can hear that quite a lot of girl talk about Kuroko. It's normal, even thou his presence is weak, but he's kind, and good looking.

"Ano…Tetsu-kun",

Kuroko look a while, "please go on first",

"ja Kuroko-kun", the two go.

Kuroko and Momoi go under the tree to talk.

"Ano, Tetsu-kun…eh…etto", Momoi confused what to talk when she sees him.

"you are quite popular among girl, no? e..he..hehehe", Momoi pick a random line.

"ah, I didn't date other girl when I had girlfriend thou, not when I'm single too. So no worry.",

Kuroko is rather offensive in his word, Momoi knows that Kuroko is angry, it's normal for him to throw averything at her, but the fact that Kuroko has change this much surprised her, her eyes is teary, yet she tries to hold it.

"ah…I see…", Momoi force a smile on her face,

Looking away, Kuroko has a dark aura, "maybe I should pick one to play around wit..",

*hit

Momoi slaps Kuroko…

" You are not Tetsu-kun…", Momoi's face is angry and sad at the same time, the tear keep flowing out of her eyes.

"…", Kuroko stay speechless looking away.

the wind blow.

"for forgetting the promise, Gomen…

For walking home with another men, Gomen…

For not noticing you are jealous, Gomen…

For hurting you…G..ommen…", Tear keep flowing

"So…don't change…please be the same old Tetsu-kun…",

"ME too I want to stay the same! But, I too will jealous if you hang out with other man, if you got confessed by other man, and seeing the same scene over and over, it hurts… ", Kuroko got emotional, thou he's looking down, tear flow out of his eyes.

"When I said I loved you…it was really from the bottom of my heart…", Kuroko still looking down.

"Then let us stay the same", Momoi jump to Kuroko and kissed him.

Kuroko is surprised, the wind blow.

It was sweet, Kuroko hold Momoi,

After releasing her kiss, she quickly hide his face in his chest,

"Imayoshi-senpai was just kidding…and that promised I really did forget…Gomen, Gomen, Gomen…but…I'm really glad that you're jealous Tetsu-kun,,,datte, you rarely show your affection, I almost thought that you don't love me",

Releasing her hug, Momoi stands face to face with Kuroko.

Suddenly it was silent,

"I guess really can't bring myself to not love you, Momoi-san…", Kuroko smile at Momoi.

"ah…Tetsu-kun…me too…", Momoi is really glad, she smiles happily and her tear is flowing.

The sakura blow with the wind…

"ah…sakura..", Momoi smile looking up at the tree.

"eh…Tetsu-kun…Tetsu-kun…where are you?", Momoi is making a funny face, looking for Kuroko,

"I'm here Momoi –san", he's standing right next to her.

"Yappari...I really love you Tetsu-kun…", said Momoi smiling.

So the two's love is blooming again, under the blooming sakura tree.

The end.

Prolog:

"Tetsu-kun, you always disappeared recently, so I have to hold your hand tight from now on… :P",

"ano…",

"nani? I'm not going to let go…",

"but…the class is goin to start soon…and aren't you goin to school? Momoi-san"

"ah…I forget…", releasing Kuroko's hand Momoi blushes.

"ja…later Momoi-san",

"mm, bye bye Tetsu-kun…",

After Kuroko left.

"heh…quite an aggressive girl you are huh? ahhaha", Riko try to teased her…

"eh..heh…! you are there all the time?",

"hm…I think so ahaha",

Thinking back at the kissing Moment Momoi's face goes all red, and smoke start to go out of her head.

"urruse…you B-cup", Momoi try to throw her embarrassment by mocking Riko.

"That has nothing to do with it you brat….!".

End :P

Author's note:

End of story :P, I hope you enjoyed it, I was thinking of another route too thou, but yeah, I picked this one, maybe I'll do another route another day LOL.

Lately I start to think, what would be the best to say the Kuroko x Momoi pair? See, in fairy tail, they have like Gruvia, Jerza, Nalu, and Nali, Give me your thought ok? Hehe…if you love this story, give me a fav, review or follow me too :P. that's all.

See you again soon, and Happy late new Year, and Happy Chinese new Year soon, which is what I'm going to celebrate. Madane…


End file.
